Blade Sharks
The Blade Sharks (シェル キラー Sheru Kirā) were a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade. About They were a street Beyblade team and was made up of delinquents, who took pride in winning their opponent's Beyblades. The team officially consisted of five members, including Kai, however usually the others were seen without their leader. In the Manga, they were referred to as the "Blade Shark Four", for this reason. Members History Beyblade They are Tyson's first real opponents, and in the early part of the first season, play the role of the villains. The team have a notoriously bad reputation, not only for stealing but for being ruthless, and using underhanded tactics against their opponents. They once kidnapped Kenny, and stole Dizzi in hopes of gathering information about Tyson and his Beyblade; it ended in a set-up to corner him in an empty warehouse. They were even known to turn on one another, if a member of the group was weak, as in the case of Carlos. This was encouraged, and participated in, by Kai. They are seen again after the Japanese Qualifier and watching Tyson's match with Tala on TV. Until G-Revolution, in which Carlos is seen having a battle with Rick Anderson in Promotional Artwork. Manga In the Manga, The Blade Sharks do not win their opponents kit; instead, they aim to shatter, and destroy their opponents (the exception being one, unnamed Blade Sharks member, who fulfills the role of Carlos in the Anime). Their tactics were still dirty, as They enjoyed singling out one person, and preying on them in a group. Carlos even went as far as attacking Tyson with his beyblade, in their first battle. Kai later wondered why he ever ran with them. Though, usually, they followed Kai's orders, they would sometimes listen to Carlos over Kai, in the case of Beybattling Tyson in the First Issue. Trevor, Stuart and Casey were also quick to agree with him that Kai had indeed been using them. However, they were all afraid of Kai. The Team are disbanded by Kai, when Carlos fails to defeat Tyson, even when aided by Stuart, Trevor and Casey. Achievements Gallery BladeSharks7.png 732538bladesharks.jpg BladeSharks2.png|The Blade Shark Four, on the Tournament Board Carlos-Rick.jpg|Carlos Versus Rick (G-Revolution Promotional Art) Stuart2.jpg|Stuart, Holding his Blade Bladesharks4.png|Stuart, Casey and Trevor Launching together BladeSharks5.png BladeSharks6.png Trivia *The Blade Sharks are the first villains in the entire series, with Carlos debuting in the first episode. They appear even before the rest of the protagonists (Max and Ray) are all introduced. *The Blade Sharks are also Kai's first team, whom he is quick to walk out on to join the Bladebreakers; this is a precursor to the final arc of the the first series, when Kai abandons the Bladebreakers for the Demolition Boys. This is a continuing theme in the third series. *The Blade Sharks are the first team to appear with five members; this is true of all of Kai's teams (with the exception of the Demolition Boys in the third season.) References Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Original Series Category:Villains